


Drowning In You

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: As part of his Force training, Kylo is restrained to a wall with the other Knights whilst Hux is in the middle of the room, sobbing and needy in his heat. The challenge is to break free from his restraints before the other Knights to claim Hux and the title of Master of the Knights of Ren.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! it's been a while since I've written anything that's _not_ a drabble for omega hux so here we are! ❤️
> 
> this is a fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/153057881770/as-part-of-his-force-training-kylo-is-restrained) on [@kyluxhardkinks](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/) ❤️

Kylo doesn’t remember falling asleep.

He wakes with a jolt, finding himself held upright by chains around his wrists, fastened to the wall either side of his head. The same cold metal rings are around his ankles, keeping his feet firmly on the ground. He realises his mask has been taken away from him, making him conscious of having his identity on show for whoever has chained him up. As a part of the infamous Knights of Ren, Kylo knows that a certain _image_ must come with his membership, and his mask is the centrepiece to the show, dark and leering. Without it, he fears his youthful looks will speak _for_ him instead of his power and strength in the Force.

Kylo groans and blinks hard, his eyes sticky and heavy with an aftereffect of whatever method was used to knock him out. His limbs feel heavy; it would’ve taken a substantial amount of energy to restrain a strong alpha like him whilst surrounded by his comrades. Out of instinct, he reaches for the Force’s guidance, though he finds none. Frowning, Kylo tries again but he’s met with complete silence, no echoes or sensations from the Force that’s been ever present in his mind for as long as he can remember. His hands feel shaky at his lack of power but as he looks to the cuffs around his wrists, he notes an eerie blue glow radiating from them, and panic floods him. He gives a harsh tug at the chains with a grunt, knowing that ridding himself of the restrains is the key to breaking free but his efforts are futile.

The alpha has been chained.

Trying to keep himself calm, Kylo stands as still as he can, noting that the rattling of his chains is making his frustration grow. He looks around, albeit difficulty with his groggy senses and the room being mostly in darkness. It's a perfectly square room, large and empty, ceiling low with a single lantern hanging down in the centre, illuminating a single spot on the cold floor. 

He remembers kneeling before the Supreme Leader with the rest of the Knights of Ren, in mourning of their Master’s death, masks covering their grieving expressions for Exton Ren, a brave and courageous soul who’d given his life to the group he’d led. Kylo, along with the rest of the Knights, no doubt, had felt the moment Exton Ren’s last breath had left his body, wounds from battle too grievous to be healed to save his life, his passing quiet and unexpected. Kylo had always felt death harder than any of the other Knights, as though he was somehow more in-tune with Force to feel the extinguishing of a life. But Snoke, hating delays, had summoned the group with the hopes of discovering which of the remaining six knights would be the best suitor to fill their mighty alpha’s place.  

But thinking back, Kylo can’t remember anything after the Supreme Leader had announced that each of them would be submitting their candidacy for the rank of _Master_ without question. With his eyes now adjusting to the low light, Kylo glances to his left and his right, seeing the unconscious bodies of his fellow knights restrained in exactly the same way as him; wrists and ankles chained to the wall by the same glowing cuffs, two knights on his right side and three knights on his left.

“Kylo?”

The hoarse voice of one of the knights makes Kylo turn his head, seeing Arcane Ren coming back to consciousness, his eyelids fluttering.

“Be still,” Kylo says, noting the man’s agitation, his purple eyes filling with dread as he obviously feels the lack of Force flowing through his veins. “Your eyes will adjust to the darkness. The Force has been taken from us.”

Arcane groans, pulling at his chains in the same way that Kylo had only moments ago.

“Where are we?” Arcane asks, looking around, glancing past Kylo to his fellow knights, all of whom seem to be waking up.

“I don’t know,” Kylo replies, taking another harsh look at the room, noting that there isn’t even a _door._

Suddenly, the knights groan in unison as a cold presence fills their minds with equal vigour, demanding their attention. Having felt the presence of such a being since he was a young boy, Kylo doesn’t flinch as much as the other knights do, having become accustomed to the strong mental invasions of Snoke.

“ _Knights,”_ Snoke addresses them all, his voice loud and echoing throughout each of their minds. “ _The Knights of Ren must have a master, a leader to guide the others to victory and along the dark paths to your destinies. A new alpha is needed at the helm to show you the way of the Dark Side. Only one of you can be worthy of such a title and it is out of my hands to decide. Instead, we will let nature decide which of you is the strongest, the most courageous, and the most adept of such an esteemed title.”_

Kylo frowns. _Nature?_ All of the Knights of Ren are alphas; betas and omegas aren’t even considered by the group to become members. But what could the Supreme Leader mean? Fight to the death? Unlikely, Kylo thinks; killing off individuals with uses that he can exploit isn’t Snoke’s game.

But suddenly, the wall on the far side of the room opens, revealing a hidden door made out of the very grey stone of the wall itself, and Kylo’s senses are sent into overdrive. His layers of black robes suddenly feel much too heavy for his body, every inch of his skin now sweating, his lips dry, his heart pounding.

The two beta officers who have entered aren’t Kylo’s concern. They look faceless to him, bland and boring. But the third person, the one with bright red hair, the one dressed only in his black undershirt and briefs, the one panting furiously with his head hanging between his shoulders, the one with his arms restrained behind his back as he’s dragged into the room by the betas is Kylo’s new priority.

He’s an omega, and he’s in the throes of a vicious heat. 

The betas promptly lower the omega to the floor to lie on his stomach in the centre of the room, directly under the hanging lantern, and Kylo gets a good look at his face, recognising him from some of the meetings with the Supreme Leader. Despite only having met him a few times, Kylo would recognise those sharp cheekbones and bright red hair in his sleep.

 _“This is Armitage Hux,”_ Snoke says, communicating with the knights again. “ _General of the First Order, Commander of the Finalizer, head of the new Starkiller project, and a filthy little omega who’s just dying to be bred.”_

Almost on cue, Hux whines, blushing cheek pressed against the cold floor, hips slowly beginning to gyrate of their own accord. Kylo can’t take his eyes off him; his lithe body looks scrumptious in the low light, pale and porcelain, bones strong. The omega’s eyes are wide, unblinking, green irises bright and begging for someone, _anyone,_ to touch him.

“ _Your task, knights, is to break free of your restrains and claim the omega as your own,”_ Snoke’s voice echoes. _“Whoever manages to do so will prove their worthiness as the next Master of Ren and as the strongest alpha in the galaxy. Good luck to all of you.”_

Kylo gives his chains another quick pull, though Snoke’s presence doesn’t disappear from him mind despite the other knights groaning as though released from his hold.

 _“Kylo,”_ Snoke whispers, and Kylo can almost feel his ghostly hand caressing his mind. “ _Make your grandfather proud.”_

As the stone door slides closed and Snoke removes himself completely from Kylo’s mind, the room becomes eerily quiet, except for the sounds of Hux’s sharp gasps. The omega’s scent is completely intoxicating, filling the air of the small room, growing stronger with each passing second. Kylo swallows hard; he’s never smelt anything so divine in his life. He can almost imagine soft, ghostly fingertips caressing the cleft of his lip, teasing his nose and sending his body into shakes. He needs to get to Hux, needs to be the one who—

“ _Mine,”_ Arcane Ren growls, head twisting from side to side as he pulls against his restraints. “Mine.”

Kylo gazes left and right, analysing the behaviour of all of his fellow knights, seeing some of them bucking their hips forward, some moaning, some licking their lips as they stare with glazed eyes at Hux, obviously imagining themselves knotting him and claiming him, but Kylo growls. Despite being fond of all his fellow Knights, Kylo knows that he’s the most suited to being the next Master, the next _chosen._ His power is unmatched, _untamed_ , just like Vader’s was, and his blood flows through Kylo’s veins.

“ _Please,”_ Hux begs, squirming to lie on his side to face the row of chained alphas. “Need. _Need.”_

For a long few seconds, Hux’s glazed stare latches onto Kylo, and the alpha feels something stir inside his chest, a pained churn that grows stronger the longer he holds the omega’s gaze. Aware of his own biology, Kylo knows that it’s likely his rut rising to the surface, wanting to drive his actions, but there’s a something _else_ that’s telling him that Hux wants _him,_ and _only him._

The sounds of the Knight’s grunts get louder as they all sink into their ruts, desperate to get their knots inside the whining omega in front of them. They pull at their restraints like animals, chains rattling, metal creaking as they try to break free, but a coherent thought in Kylo’s mind is telling him that brute strength isn’t going to be enough. The title as _Master_ of the Knights of Ren isn’t one that’s taken lightly; it’s not purely about power and it’s not solely focussed on brawn. It’s about the Force, the _Dark,_ having the belief in one’s own tenacity to lead others down the dark path. It’s a title that means courage, _fortitude,_ and Kylo is going to be the one to claim it.

Staring down at Hux, Kylo can see the sheen of sweat on his pale skin, the bulge at the front of his underwear, a wet patch on the dark fabric from his leaking tip. Kylo wants the title, but he also wants Hux. The omega looks glorious, so needy and so _ready,_ trembling from the intensity of his heat.

“Kylo,” Hux whispers, eyes half-lidded, and Kylo shivers at hearing the omega say _his_ name in such a desperate tone. “ _Take me. Please.”_

Something fiery and relentless awakens in Kylo’s core in that moment, a stirring that he can no longer ignore. He groans, though more in anger than in pain, as he concentrates hard, pooling the energy he has into strength to break free. But there’s suddenly a loud crash from next to him, and Kylo looks to his left to see Arcane Ren free of one of his chains having managed to pull the clasp from the stone wall, growling and feral as he pulls ferociously at his other chained hand, his purple eyes wide and unblinking.

Kylo inhales through his nose, taking in Hux’s powerful scent, using it as a focus for his energy. With the Force-nulling cuffs, Kylo scrunches his nose in defiance, knowing that his competence in the Force is his strongest asset—or, _gift,_ as Ben’s mother used to call it—and he’s convinced that it’s the only way to break out.

‘ _The Force is mine,’_ Kylo thinks, willing his powers back into his fingertips, back to his mind. ‘ _The omega is mine.’_

Suddenly, Kylo’s restraints begin to creak, mental contorting underneath an invisible entity until he gasps, fighting with every ounce of his might against the barrier that’s meant to prevent him from accessing the Force.

Hux cries out loudly, arching his back, tears streaming from the corners of his eyes, gasping as though in tremendous pain. His exclaim is enough to give Kylo the final push he needs to smash the wall that’s keeping his powers from him, and his ankle restraints burst open, metal crippled underneath the weight of Kylo’s power. His body feels as though it’s on fire, his mind ablaze with the desire to mate with Hux, the lust for both the omega and the title as _Master._

With one last rageful cry, Kylo’s chains are torn apart, the Force-nulling cuffs failing to keep the most untameable alpha in the galaxy in their hold. Finally free, Kylo keeps his gaze on Hux, whose trembling has only worsened in the last few minutes, the sounds of his cries being drowned out by the disgruntled groans of the failed alphas. His breath heavy from overexerting himself, Kylo gives one last look to his left and then to his right at _his_ knights, before ignoring them completely and focussing solely on Hux. Kylo’s long, black robes feel much too thick for his own body as he steps forward in his heavy boots, Hux twitching with every sound of Kylo’s footfalls.

Wasting no time, Kylo settles himself between Hux’s shaking legs, parting them and leaning down pressing their pelvises together. With a single thought, Hux’s restrains fall open, freeing his wrists from behind his back, his arms sprawling lifelessly beside him.

“Hux,” Kylo whispers, ghosting his lips over Hux’s, relishing in the small whining sounds that he’s making. “I’m gonna take care of you. You’re gonna be mine.”

Hux lifts his head and kisses Kylo deeply, _hungrily,_ moaning into the Knight’s mouth as he bucks his hips up, rubbing his erection against Kylo’s cock, wanting to get him hard.

“Yes, _yes please,”_ Hux whines, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck. “Knot me, Master Ren. Need you, wanted you to be mine, _please.”_

_Master Ren._

The title is his now, Kylo thinks; he’s earned it, and now he owns it.

Time to take his prize.

Roughly, he pulls Hux’s undershirt off and over his head, casting it aside, his black briefs soon joining it. Teasingly, Kylo makes sure that Hux’s underwear lands close to the leering line of chained alphas, making them drool over his damp clothes, slick with the omega’s own precome.

Hux lies still as Kylo undresses him, his strong hands lingering over the sharp curves of Hux's hips. Kylo would never have guessed that underneath the layers of dark uniform, Hux is hiding a lithe and ceramic body, amazingly soft, waiting for the touch of an alpha to appreciate him. Under the lustful watch of his knights, Kylo slides his hand underneath Hux's thigh, seeking out the warmth of his wet entrance, fingers slipping in without resistance. 

Hux moans, grinding down on Kylo's fingers, and Kylo kisses him again, licking and sucking the omega's neck, desperate to mark him, to show that he's claimed. 

"Ren, f-fuck me," Hux gasps, fingers trembling as he reaches for the front of Kylo's trousers, rubbing at the shaft, eager for it to be inside him. He's already slick with his own lubrication, aiding his luscious scent, his wetness covering Kylo's fingers as he withdraws them 

Seeing it as a show of his power rather than feeling embarrassed, Kylo unbuttons his trousers and pulls out his cock, hard and wet, proudly giving it a few rubs before lining himself up to Hux's entrance. He hears a collective groan from his knights, but pays them no attention. They’re in the presence of his _knighting,_ his pathway up to the rank he knows he deserves; he’s _honouring_ them by allowing them to watch.

Once the tip of his cock is in, Kylo shifts, hooking his fingers around the back of Hux’s knees, bringing them up until they’re almost touching the omega’s chest, keeping eye-contact as Kylo pushes in slowly, his cock gliding into Hux in one stroke. The omega tenses for a moment, letting out one pleasurably long ‘ _ah!’_ noise as Kylo bottoms out, balls pressed against the plump skin of Hux’s ass. Breathing heavily, Hux trembles, overwhelmed by his heat, by the fullness that Kylo’s cock is providing him.

“You’re mine, Hux,” Kylo says, loud enough for the other alphas to hear. “Just for me.”

“Yes, Kylo,” Hux mutters, bringing his limp hand up to brush his fingers against the shapes of Kylo’s chest, sending a tingle to Kylo’s nipples. He groans, gritting his teeth.

“Tell them,” Kylo commands. He pulls out and begins a steady pace of thrusting, gentle enough to minimise Hux’s discomfort but hard enough to make his ass cheeks jiggle against the force.

“I— _ah_!—belong to Kylo Ren!” Hux shouts, arms splaying out beside him, fingers clawing at the cold floor as though trying to find something to steady himself with. He’s staring right into Kylo’s eyes, their gazes locked, neither daring to break it. “M-Master Ren. _My_ Ren. My alpha.”

Hux’s words only drive Kylo’s rut further into its course, his hips snapping back and forth, his mind focussing on nothing but the writhing body underneath his, trying to connect to Hux’s for a deeper bond. Hux has a Force-null mind, but Kylo finds a strange comfort in that; there’s no complications or barriers to break down. Hux is an open-book, ready to be explored, but Kylo knows there’ll be time for that later. Now, he can feel the base of his cock beginning to throb, his knot expanding as his thrusts grow wilder, more frantic, wanting desperately to come inside his new perfect omega.

“I-I can feel it,” Hux says, biting his lip. “I can feel you—oh, _stars,_ Kylo—please.”

Spreading Hux’s knees apart a little more, Kylo opens him up, his cantering at a speed that’s driving Hux towards the edge of his orgasm, his calves trembling. Kylo grunts; a guttural, animalistic noise as he buries himself up to his hilt inside of Hux as he comes, knot swelling completely, keeping every drop of his seed inside his new mate. Hux cries out but is suddenly silent as he arches his back, eyes rolled back and mouth hanging agape, coming in stuttered spurts onto his own stomach, hips jittering of their own accord as he’s filled with his alpha’s knot. Only when he’s stopped coming does Hux make a sound, a long and exhausted gasp followed by quick breaths as he tries to regain a little sanity, lying bonelessly underneath Kylo’s strong body.

All of a sudden, Kylo becomes overly aware of the other knights’ eyes upon him, staring at where he and Hux are tied, but Kylo doesn’t look back at them. He keeps his focus on Hux, counting the light spritz of freckles that adorn his cheeks, taking in each curve and bump of his body. Having never been mated before, Kylo wonders whether he’s supposed to feel so attached already. He’s heard stories about when an alpha takes an omega as a mate rather than a beta; it’s meant to be for merely sexual purposes. Omegas are infamously _better_ bedmates than betas, a quick fix for a biological urge that some need constantly satiating.

But as Kylo stares into Hux’s pale eyes, he feels warm, strong and capable, as though with this omega by his side, there’s nothing that Kylo can’t accomplish.

“Wanted it to be you,” Hux whispers as Kylo’s knot begins to deflate. “Smelt you when I was brought in. Knew I wanted you, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo can’t help but smirk, comforted by the fact that Hux picked up on his own scent despite only having met a few times previous to this, like their mating was already in the works long before Exton Ren’s death.

Kylo isn’t sure how long has passed when he feels his knot small enough to pull himself out of Hux, giving a tug to make it past the tense muscle of the omega’s entrance.

“I’m so full,” Hux breathes, reaching up to gently touch Kylo’s cheek. “ _Ren._ I’m so—“

“Ssh,” Kylo hushes quietly. He gently releases Hux’s knees from his grip, allowing his legs to slide down either side of him, and Kylo takes hold of Hux’s hand in one of his own, stroking his damp red hair from his forehead with the other. “Sleep, Hux. I’ll be beside you when you wake.”

With the Force, Kylo gently snuffs out Hux’s consciousness, watching as his eyes flutter closed and his fingers fall limp in Kylo’s hand. Lowering his omega’s arm gently to the floor, Kylo tucks himself back into his trousers before he stands up, towering before the Knights of Ren for the first time as their leader.

“Master Kylo Ren,” the Knights chime together, and their chains are suddenly broken, all falling open simultaneously, freeing them from their challenge. “We shall serve thee, guide us into the Dark, Master. We shall serve thee.”

Kylo gives them a gratuitous nod, and absently hopes that he’s not expected to make a speech.

 _“Congratulations, Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren,”_ Snoke’s voice interrupts, speaking to all of the knights through the Force. “ _Your demonstration of power, of being one with your nature, has proved you worthy of the title of Master. Report back to the Finalizer with your new omega at once and settle him. I suspect our good General will need your ‘care’ for his heat for a few days longer. Knights, you are under Kylo’s orders now. Do not fail him, for he is worthy.”_

With no farewell, Snoke’s presence disappears and the stone door opens, making the other knights falter, but Kylo stays standing strong. They step forward to congratulate him but before they make it to their new Master’s side, Kylo is tugging off a section of his long robe, draping it over Hux’s body, covering almost the entirety of his pale skin.

“It’s a worthy title for you,” Arcane Ren comments, stuttering slightly, obviously still distracted by the omega’s scent.

“Thank you,” Kylo replies, brushing his fingers over Hux’s temple, sensing that he’s comfortable in sleep. With more grace than his knights believed he was capable of, Kylo slides his hands underneath Hux’s thin shoulders and bony knees, hoisting him up into his arms, making sure that Hux’s head is supported against Kylo’s shoulder.

“What are your orders, Master?” Marina Ren asks with a bow, and the others all stare at Kylo with eager eyes.

Kylo looks at each of them in turn, proud that he’s going to be the one to lead them. But he feels Hux stir in his arms, and looks down at him, a strand of red hair fallen over his eye.

“You are dismissed until I contact you,” he says, feeling the disapproval hit his aura almost immediately. “For now, I must see General Hux back to his ship.” He turns to leave, but looks back over his shoulder. “Thank you. My Knights.”

And they bow to him, his silhouette outlined by the light from the doorway, giving him and his omega an ethereal glow as Kylo walks away, being led out of Snoke’s hidden base by a beta officer. Every so often, Kylo looks down at Hux, seeing him beginning to stir as they approach a shuttle.

“Ren?” Hux murmurs, eyes opening slowly, body weak and tired.

“I’m here, Hux,” Kylo replies, sensing that Hux’s body is still in heat, though it’s subdued for now, waiting in the wings to strike again.

“We’re… _mated_.”

It’s not a question; Kylo feels his heart twist at the bluntness of Hux’s tone.

“Yes.”

Hux hums, closing his eyes again, cuddling into Kylo’s shoulder as they approach a shuttle.

“Is that not—? You said that you wanted it to be me,” Kylo mutters.

“I know, and I did,” Hux shrugs, hiding his face with part of Kylo’s robe that’s become his blanket. “But that doesn’t matter, does it?”

Kylo halts in his tracks, a few steps away from the shuttle’s ramp, staring down at Hux with a frown.

“Why?”

“ _Because_ ,” Hux drawls, “I’m an omega. Not a beta. It’s not going to be like a mating, is it? I’m a _toy_ to you, like I am to every other alpha I’ve ever met. Something that you can fuck whenever you want, something you can use when you’re bored or lonely or upset. It’s never going to be what I want, because I’m a _fucking_ omega.”

Kylo can feel Hux’s distress rolling off him in tsunami-like waves, threatening to weaken his knees if he concentrates on it too hard. There’s something so burdened in Hux’s eyes, experiences that he refuses to talk about, that are buried deep in his mind but show in his pale eyes, the type of hurt that makes him want to shut everyone out.

Kylo knows what that feels like.

“You’re not _just_ an omega, Hux,” Kylo says. “You’re _my_ omega. And a General. And a _fighter._ You’re different, than the other omegas I’ve met, I mean. You smell different.”

Kylo sighs, finally stepping onto the shuttle, making his way through the back of the ship and to the bunks, lowering Hux down on one gently. He sits down on the edge of the mattress, gaze locked on Hux, hand slowly reaching to cup his cheek. At first, he thinks the omega is going to shuffle away from him but instead, Hux seemingly melts into Kylo’s touch, blinking slowly.

“You’re my mate, _omega or not,”_ Kylo insists, and a faint smile appears on Hux’s thin lips. “You are mine. Mine to protect and mine to hold.”

Bringing their lips together in a light kiss, Kylo can feel Hux’s aura shift, the distress disappearing and replaced by a warm curiosity that promises to lead him back to the mind that he wants to call home. Hux’s mind is untamed, _unorganised,_ but Kylo doesn’t mind. The omega moans into Kylo’s mouth, breaking the kiss slowly.

“Just as you’re mine too,” Hux says with a smirk and Kylo guesses that his mate’s mind isn’t the only thing that’s untamed.

“All yours,” Kylo replies, giving Hux one last kiss before standing. “Try and rest. I’ll wake you when we’re home.”

“ _Home?”_ Hux echoes, confused.

Kylo falters. “The _Finalizer.”_

 _“_ Ah,” Hux smiles.

With one last nod, Kylo exits, heading for the cockpit, piloting their ship out into the depths of space for the first time with a new cause to fight for.

Knight. Alpha. _Master._

**Author's Note:**

> I always forget how much I love writing omega Hux. Also, I hope I didn't go overboard on the KOR stuff! Since we know so little about them, I sorta just rolled with it! But thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> [also, i wrote this on my phone and autocorrect is a fucking nightmare sometimes, and i'm a piece of shit and haven't proof-read this so i apologise for mistakes! i'll read over it tomorrow when my earache is gone!]


End file.
